Manhattan Love- Engel gibt es doch
by LittlePony
Summary: Manhattan. Schnee. Kälte. Ein alter Comic aus den 50ern.


Naruto fror. Zitternd vergrub er seine Hände in den Taschen seines, für diese Jahreszeit viel zu kurzen Mantels. Der New Yorker Winter war immer besonders schlimm, vor allem für Kinder wie ihn, Kinder von der Straße. Er war gerade sechzehn geworden und seine einzige Beschäftigung war, sich in den Straßen von Manhattan zu suchen, was er zum Überleben benötigte. Durch versiffte, stinkende Mülltonnen zu kriechen und sich von Essensresten zu ernähren war für ihn nichts besonderes mehr, er tat es schon seit Jahren. An seine Vergangenheit konnte er sich nicht mehr wirklich erinnern, nur, dass sein Vater ihn geschlagen hatte, vorwiegend mit seinem Gürtel. Dann, als Naruto fünf Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte er sie verlassen und sich eine junge, reiche Frau gesucht. Zurück ließ er einen Berg voll Schulden und eine heruntergekommene Wohnung. In den darauf folgenden drei Jahren versuchte seine Mutter ihnen etwas Geld zu besorgen, meist besuchte sie dafür verschiedene Männer, die ihr Geld gaben, damit sie mit ihnen schlief. Naruto war damals noch zu jung gewesen, um zu verstehen, was seine Mutter tat, er war einfach nur froh, wenn er was zu Essen bekam. Kurz vor seinem achten Geburtstag verstarb seine Mutter dann in seinen Armen an einem Gehirntumor. Seit dem lebte er einsam und alleine auf der Straße. Er hatte keine Freunde, er brauchte auch keine, so war seine Meinung.

Sein Blick huschte über den Boden der einsamen und verlassenen Seitenstraße, die er soeben durchquerte. Dann bemerkte er einen grauen, unscheinbaren Müllcontainer, der an einer Wand stand. Er nahm Anlauf und sprang behände von einer kleinen Kiste direkt in den Container, wo er zu seiner Freude auch gleich die Reste eines Sandwichs und einen halben Apfel fand. Er verstand nicht, wieso die Leute ihre Lebensmittel immer so schnell wegschmissen, sobald sie für sie nicht mehr in Ordnung aussahen. Doch ihm konnte es egal sein, so hatte er mehr für sich selbst. Erfreut über diese Erkenntnis stopfte er beides in eine Plastiktüte, die er immer mit sich herum trug und wollte sich denn die nächste Tonne ansehen, als er laute Stimmen vernahm. Er wusste, was geschehen würde, wenn die Jungs, denen die Stimmen gehörten, ihn so sehen würden, in einer Mülltonne stehend, die Haare mit Essensresten verschmiert. Schnell ging er auf Tauchstation und kauerte sich in der Mülltonne zusammen, den Geruch, der von ihr ausging ignorierend.

„Ja, Alter! Ich sag es doch schon die ganze Zeit!" Naruto erkannte die Stimme von Orochimaru. Er war der Anführer der „Otos", einer der berüchtigten Gangs von Manhattan. Schon seit Jahren lagen sie und eine andere Gang, die Akatsuki im Streit miteinander, was oftmals darin endete, dass die Manhattaner Streife immer mal wieder eine Leiche einer der beiden Gangs in irgendeiner Seitenstraße fand. „Woow! Echt du bist sooo cool!" Das war Kiba, bemerkte Naruto mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. Kiba war einer der „Welpen", er war ein Neuer, einer, der Orochimaru förmlich anbetete und ihm jede Bitte von den Lippen abzulesen versuchte. Das Kichern, das daraufhin folge, konnte Naruto eindeutig Sakon zuordnen, der irgendwie ein wenig gestört war. Er meinte immer, sein Bruder würde in seinem Körper stecken und dort schlafen.

„Ich zeig dir mal, was wirklich cool ist!" tönte daraufhin Orochimaru und trat gegen eine der Mülltonnen. Glücklicherweise nicht die, in der Naruto steckte. Der gesamte Inhalt verteilte sich auf der Straße und die drei Jungs brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, bevor sie leicht schwankend ihren Weg fortsetzten, scheinbar nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. Naruto stieg währenddessen erleichtert aus der Tonne, und fing an, den auf dem Boden liegenden Müll zu durchwühlen. Als er fertig war, wollte er sich gerade abwenden, glücklich über ein angebissenes Brötchen und eine halbe Gurke, als sein Blick auf ein, in Folie eingewickeltes Comicheft fiel. Es war alt, nach dem Datum zu urteilen aus den 50ern, und doch in einwandfreiem Zustand. Naruto freute sich riesig darüber, es musste wirklich was wert sein, vielleicht konnte damit ein gutes Geschäft machen. Schnell steckte er seinen Fund unter seine Jacke und machte sich auf, den nächsten Zeitschriftenladen in der Gegend zu finden.

Sasuke war eigentlich relativ gut gelaunt. Er hatte gute Kundschaft gehabt, demnach also auch gut verdient und doch verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht, als er den Jungen sah, der auf ihn zugelaufen kam, in einen dünnen Mantel eingewickelt, den man schon als Antik bezeichnen konnte. Es war nicht so, dass er sich genervt fühlte, von den ganzen Bettlern, nein, er fand es furchtbar, dass so viele New Yorker auf der Straße wohnten. „Sir!" sprach der Junge ihn an, und Sasuke bemerkte sein vor Schmutz starrendes, jedoch sonst sehr hübsches Gesicht. Viel jünger als er konnte der Junge nicht sein, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre. „Wie viel bekomme ich hierfür?" fragte der Junge ihn und reichte ihm ein, in Folie eingewickeltes Comic. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte Sasuke, das dieser Comic trotz seines Alters nicht sehr wertvoll war, doch er machte dem Jungen ein großzügiges Angebot. „Zehn Mäuse!" Der Blonde überlegte kurz, dann meinte er stur „Fünfzehn...Und das Sandwich da in ihrer Hand!" Sasuke musste über die Unverfrorenheit des Jüngeren schmunzeln, willigte dann jedoch ein. „Wie ist dein Name?" wollte er von ihm wissen und legte den Comic in seinen Laden, während der Junge herzhaft in sein errungenes Sandwich biss. „Naruto Sir! Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. „Du brauchst mich nicht „Sir" zu nennen! Vermutlich bin ich keine zwei Jahre älter als du!" Naruto starrte ihn an. „Ich bin sechzehn!" „Genau zwei Jahre also", murmelte Sasuke und blickte ihn scharf mit seinen schwarzen, undurchdringlichen Augen an. „Sag, wo wohnst du? Und wo sind deine Eltern?" Er konnte sich die Antwort zwar schon vorstellen, doch er wollte sie aus dem Mund des Jungen hören. „Ich…ich habe keine Eltern. Ich habe immer nur bei meiner Mutter gelebt, aber sie starb vor ein paar Jahren. Seitdem lebe ich auf der Straße!" Sasuke nickte erneut und reichte Naruto noch eines seiner Sandwichs. Dieser starrte ihn erschrocken an, dann verzog er sein Gesicht zu einem strahlenden Lächeln und Sasuke verlor sich für einen kurzen Moment in den ozeanblauen Augen des Jungen. Dann schloss er seinen Laden an und bedeutete Naruto ihm zu folgen. Über dessen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck konnte er nur schmunzeln. „Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag!" meinte er dann und verringerte sein Tempo, damit sein Begleiter mit ihm Schritt halten konnte. „Ich brauche jemanden, der mir im Laden aushilft! Ich würde dich dafür bezahlen und du bekommst ein kostenloses Mittagessen von mir! Was hältst du davon?" Er drehte sich um und blickte in das ungläubige Gesicht Narutos. „Sie…sie würden mich wirklich bei sich arbeiten lassen?" stotterte er verblüfft und registrierte Sasukes kleines Lächeln. Er sollte öfters lächeln, fand er, es stand ihm. Gleichzeitig verfluchte er sich über diesen Gedanken. „Natürlich! Und hör bitte auf, mich zu siezen! Mein Name ist Sasuke!" „In Ordnung! Und…wo genau gehen wir hin?" Sasuke beantwortete Narutos Frage mit einer Gegenfrage. „Wo wohnst du? Ich meine", berichtigte er sich schnell „wo schläfst du Nachts?" „Mal hier, mal da!" war Narutos Antwort. „Ich wechsle oft, damit die Bullen mich nicht kriegen. Im Moment schlafe ich eigentlich in den leer stehenden Fabrikhallen drüben im Lower East Village!" Nun war es an Sasuke seinen Begleiter ungläubig anzustarren. „D-du schläfst bei dieser Kälte in einer Fabrik?" Naruto zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wo denn sonst? Es ist immer noch besser, als in der alten Wohnung, wo meine Mum und ich früher immer gewohnt haben!" Sasuke schwieg betroffen, dann nahm er Naruto bei der Hand und zog ihn im Laufschritt hinter sich her. „Was…was wird das?" wollte dieser wissen, während er krampfhaft versuchte, nicht über seine eigenen Beine zu stolpern. „Du schläfst heute bei mir! Ich lass doch nicht zu, dass du erfrierst!"

Sasukes Wohnung war nicht groß, jedoch immer noch großer als die Wohnung, in der Naruto mit seinen Eltern gewohnt hatte. Sie war gemütlich eingerichtet, überall hingen Fotos an den Wänden, die mit hellen, freundlichen Farben gestrichen waren und er hatte sogar einen Fernseher. Das war an sich nichts ungewöhnliches, doch Naruto freute sich so über diese Tatsache, das Sasuke ihn lächelnd zwei Stunden davor sitzen ließ, während er selbst unter die Dusche stieg und für sie beide Essen machte. Naruto hatte noch nie Spaghetti gegessen und war dementsprechend erstaunt darüber, dass Sasuke ihm so etwas Köstliches vorsetzte. Nach dem Essen brachte dieser ihm eines seiner alten T-Shirts und eine Trainingshose für die Nacht, dann zeigte er ihm, wo er schlafen konnte. Er wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und ließ einen rundum glücklichen Naruto auf dem Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Naruto mit dem Duft frischgebackener Brötchen in der Nase. Einen Moment später steckte Sasuke den Kopf ins Zimmer, seine Haare standen ungekämmt in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab, was den Blonden unwillkürlich schmunzeln ließ. „Frühstück ist fertig!" Voller Vorfreude tapste Naruto auf nackten Füßen in die Küche und setzte sich auf den Platz, auf dem er am Abend zuvor schon gesessen hatte. Sasuke bemerkte amüsiert, wie seine Augen zu strahlen anfingen, als er das Glas mit frisch gepresstem Orangensaft erblickte. Doch dann wurde Narutos Blick traurig, „Wie soll ich dir das alles zurück zahlen?" fragte er verzweifelt und knabberte niedergeschlagen an seinen Fingernägeln. „Das musst du nicht!" antwortete Sasuke wahrheitsgemäß und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Ich tue es gerne für dich, weißt du!" Damit reichte er ihm ein Brötchen und fing selber an zu essen. Naruto strahlte und beschloss trotzdem, ihm irgendwann alles zurückzuzahlen.

Von diesem Tag an arbeitete Naruto als Aushilfskraft in Sasukes Laden. Er lernte, wie er Zeitschriften einordnete, die Kunden nicht verscheuchte und er lernte das Kassieren. Morgens nahm er die Lieferungen an und unterschrieb mit seinem Namen, was ihn besonders stolz machte. Sasuke kam erst ein wenig später, er hatte geschäftliches zu tun, wie er immer sagte, doch Naruto fand nie heraus, was. Auch übernachtete er den Winter über in Sasukes Wohnung, da dieser ihm verboten hatte, auch nur eine Nacht im Freien zu verbringen. Trotz einiger kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheiten, was die Miete betraf (Naruto wollte Sasuke wenigstens einen Teil dessen, was er bei ihm verdiente zurückzahlen) war Naruto wirklich erfreut darüber. Und er bemerkte auch, wie er langsam aber sicher Gefühle für den jungen Uchiha entwickelte, Gefühle, die die Freundschaft weit überstiegen, wobei er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob das nun gut war, oder nicht.

Einmal hatte Naruto Sasuke nach seiner Familie gefragt, die er auf unzähligen der Fotos in der Wohnung gesehen hatte. „Sie sind gestorben" antwortete Sasuke ungewohnt knapp. „Auf einer Familienfeier. Mitten in der Nacht brannte das Haus einfach ab, nur mein Bruder und ich überlebten. Wir hatten im Baumhaus im Garten übernachtet." Er betrachtete eines der Fotos, auf dem er mit einem etwas älteren Jungen zu sehen war, der seine langen, pechschwarzen Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte. Es schien schon ein paar Jahre alt gewesen zu sein, Sasuke sah nicht älter als acht Jahre aus, sein Bruder schien so um die zwölf oder dreizehn zu sein. „Itachi und ich haben uns auseinander gelebt. Ich bin mit vielen seiner Entscheidungen nicht einverstanden und wir haben kaum noch Kontakt zueinander." Das war das einzige Mal, dass Sasuke über seine Familie redete und Naruto sprach ihn nie wieder darauf an.

Eines Abends, der größte Teil des Winters war vorüber und die Sonne ließ sich auch öfters mal wieder blicken, war Naruto alleine im Laden. Sasuke war zwei Stunden zuvor überraschend verschwunden und hatte dem Blonden, der sich nur schnell eben ein Sandwich holen war, einzig und allein eine Nachricht hinterlassen, die besagte, dass er so schnell es ginge wieder zurück sein würde. Nun waren bereits über zwei Stunden vergangen und nichts deutete auf eine baldige Rückkehr von ihm hin. Naruto langweilte sich tierisch, es gab im Moment keine Kunden, scheinbar war die New York Times heute ziemlich uninteressant. Der einzige Lichtblick war Konan, die junge Frau, die jeden Abend eine Ladung des New Yorker Tagesblatts für die Leute brachte, die Nachtschicht hatten. Naruto scherzte immer gerne mit der Violetthaarigen, einmal hatte sie sogar ihren Verlobten mitgebracht, der zu Narutos Freude dieselbe Musik hörte wie er. Pein gehörte eine Karaokebar, direkt um die Ecke und er verdiente damit eigentlich ganz gut. Konan hatte Naruto eingeladen, sie mal besuchen zu kommen.

Naruto witzelte gerade mit Konan rum, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung vernahm. Er wirbelte herum und erkannte Orochimaru, der nach einer Packung Zigaretten griff. Wie erstarrt stand der Blonde da, doch dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und packte den Ganganführer am Arm. „So nicht Freundchen!" Orochimaru blickte ihn erstaunt an, dann brach er in albernes Gegacker aus, in das Kiba und Sakon, die ihn in den Laden begleitet hatten, sogleich mit einstiegen. „Habt ihr das gehört?" kicherte Orochimaru und seine langen, fettigen schwarzen Haare wippten bei jedem Atemzug mit, wie aufgeregte, kleine Schlangen. „Was willst du denn tun? Deine Mami rufen, oder wie?" Von dem einen auf den anderen Moment verwandelte sich seine ganze Mimik, zuvor hatte er noch hämisch gelacht, doch nun war sein Gesicht wutverzerrt. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, du kleiner Scheißer." Er schnappte sich noch eine Schachtel Zigaretten, dann wollte er den Laden verlassen, doch Naruto zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und packte den Schwarzhaarigen erneut am Arm. „Sieh mal, wir können das so machen. Du gibst mir die Zigaretten zurück und ich verzichte auf eine Anzeige! Oder ich ruf die Bullen und du bekommst die nächsten Jahre keine Kippen mehr zu sehen! Such es dir aus!" Naruto konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, wie er angesichts dieser Situation so ruhig blieb, doch er zeigte und fühlte keinerlei Angst, sondern starrte der Schlange nur wütend in die Augen. Orochimaru packte ihn am Kragen und drückte ihn hart gegen die Wand. „Du willst die Bullen rufen? Schön, dann können sie dich nachher vom Boden aufkratzen, denn…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Sasuke stürzte in den Laden und riss Orochimaru von Naruto weg. „Verschwinde aus meinem Laden, oder du landest wegen Ladendiebstahl, vorsätzlicher Körperverletzung und Hausfriedensbruch im Knast, das ist mein voller Ernst!" Orochimaru riss gespielt erschrocken die Augen auf. „Oho, der kleine Uchiha macht ernst! Hm, mal sehen, was ich mit dir mache! Soll ich dich gleich hier tot trampeln oder abstechen lassen, wie dienen werten Cousin Madara?" Sasuke zuckte zusammen und verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Jaja, du weißt, was dir blüht, wenn man sich mir entgegen stellt, dir und deinem scheiß verdammten Bruder! Es wird ihm noch Leid tun, dass er sich den Akatsuki angeschlossen hat!" Damit verließ er den Laden, da er draußen eine Polizeistreife sah, die keinen Verdacht schöpfen sollten. Naruto blickte Sasuke an und in dem Moment tat dieser etwas ganz unerwartetes. Er nahm den Blonden in den Arm und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. Und Naruto schloss einfach die Augen und genoss die angenehme Zärtlichkeit.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wand sich Naruto aus der warmen, zarten Umarmung des Größeren und blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Es…es tut mir Leid…ich habe versagt…aber er wollte einfach nicht hören!" Sasuke nickte nur und lächelte ihn erneut sanft an. „Du hast alles richtig gemacht Naruto! Und deshalb lade ich dich heute Abend ein! Wir gehen in die Karaokebar hier um die Ecke, Pain` s Würfel, in Ordnung?" Überrascht riss der Angesprochene die Augen auf. „A-aber…das geht doch nicht…du hast schon so viel für mich getan…ich kann das nicht annehmen!" „Doch Naru…ich würd mich wirklich freuen!" Naruto nickte. „Aber irgendwann zahle ich es dir zurück!" beteuerte er und drehte sich um, um sein rot glühendes Gesicht zu verdecken. /Das tust du schon längst/ dachte derweilen Sasuke und strich unwillkürlich über die Theke. /Jeden Moment, in dem du da bist, ist für mich ein Moment des unendlichen Glücks, das alleine reicht mir vollkommen aus/ Sanft lächelt er und bemerkte die verstolenen Blicke nicht, die Naruto ihm zuwarf.

Am Abend war es für Sasuke fast unmöglich, den Blick von Naruto abzuwenden. Er hatte ihm seine schwarze Lederjacke geliehen, dazu eine Jeans, die ihm locker auf den Hüften saß und ein dunkelorangenes Shirt, das ihm verteufelt gut stand und seine alten Vans. Sasuke selbst trug eine dunkelblaues Hemd, eine schwarze Jeans und eine andere Lederjacke, einen Tick dunkler als die, die Naruto trug. So machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg durch die Straßen von Manhattan. Naruto kicherte, als er merkte, dass sich sowohl Frauen als auch Männer immer wieder nach ihnen umdrehten und sie mit ihren Blicken förmlich auszogen. Sasuke fand das Ganze mehr als nur unangenehm und war ziemlich erleichtert, als er die blinkende Leuchtschrift von Pain´ s Würfel ausmachen konnte.

Der Abend in der Bar war für beide ziemlich lustig und vor allem eine willkommene Abwechslung zu ihrem Alltagsleben. Pein erkannte Naruto sofort und kam auch gleich aufgeregt angelaufen, Konan an einer Hand mitziehend. Der Blonde machte Pein sofort mit Sasuke bekannt, Konan kannte diesen ja schon durch ihre Arbeit. Dann schlug Pein vor, dass Naruto doch ein Lied für sie singen würde. Erst sträubte sich dieser, doch dann lies er sich von Sasuke dazu überreden, ein kurzen Song für sie zu performen. Er wählte -IN YOUR ARMS- von Stanfour.

Unter lautem Gekreische der weiblichen Anwesenden wurde Naruto von Pein auf die Bühne gezerrt, dann drückte er ihm ein Mikro in die Hand und auf einem Bildschirm erschienen die Textzeilen.

_I'll keep going on _  
_As just another one _  
_With another song _  
_Who wants to be the only one for you _  
_Just another guy _  
_Blinded by your smile _  
_Just a lonely heart _  
_Can't stand this second feel we're apart ... apart _

Sasuke starrte Naruto ungläubig an, die Stimme des Blonden war perfekt, er traf jeden Ton und er sah dabei so unbeschwert aus, als würde er nicht vor einer kreischenden Menge singen, sondern für sich alleine. Er blickte Sasuke an, lächelte und in diesem Moment sang er nur für ihn und versuchte all seine Dankbarkeit und seine wirren Gefühle, die er für den Schwarzhaarigen hatte, in seine Stimme zu bringen.

_Let me sleep in your arms _  
_Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you _  
_I know I'm not smart _  
_But still I'm trying hard _  
_Let me be your guard _  
_Protecting you, my angel, from the dark _  
_I will not pretend _  
_That I'm just a friend _  
_My deliverance _  
_Will you think about me every now and then... _  
_When I call again _

Das Gekreische wurde zusehends lauter, die Mädchen rissen sich darum, ganz vorne, direkt an der Bühne stehen zu dürfen. Sasuke realisierte dies jedoch gar nicht richtig, er hatte nur Augen für diesen blonden Engel, in den sich der Sechzehnjährige in dem Moment, als er angefangen hatte zu singen, für ihn verwandelte.

_Let me sleep in your arms _  
_Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you _  
_Let me dream in your arms _  
_Let me breathe this clean bright light surrounding you_  
_Let me sleep in your arms _  
_Let me breathe in your arms _  
_Let me sleep _  
_This clean bright light surrounding you _  
_you..._  
_In your arms, just in your arms_  
_yeah..._

Pein war scheinbar über alle Maßen sprachlos. Er schüttelte Naruto eine geschlagene Minute lang nur die Hand und schien aus seiner Begeisterung gar nicht mehr heraus zu kommen. Dann schleifte ihn seine Verlobte mit, es wollten ja auch noch andere singen, meinte sie nur. Auch Sasuke sang, und auch bei ihm gab es genug Gekreische, um stolz auf sich zu sein. Und doch übertraf Narutos Darbietung die Seine um Längen. Sasuke war nicht eifersüchtig, er sah, wie stolz Naruto war, auch wenn er es zu verstecken versuchte. Es freute den Älteren, dass Naruto etwas gefunden hatte, auf das er Stolz sein konnte, etwas, was er wirklich gut konnte.  
Am Abend lag Naruto wach und betrachtete die Sterne, die ihn durch das Dachfenster hin anstrahlten. Er hatte Sasukes Blicke bemerkt, er hatte seinen Blick gesehen, das Glitzern und doch war dort auch etwas unendlich Trauriges gewesen, etwas, das dem Blonden Kopfschmerzen bereitete.

Der nächste Tag war wieder einer dieser, an denen Sasuke verschwand und für einige Stunden nicht zurückkehrte. Doch es war auch anders. Er meinte zu Naruto, vielleicht würde er die nächsten Tage nicht zurückkehren, er solle doch bitte den Laden alleine weiter führen, bis er zurück wäre. Naruto sagte nichts und nickte nur, doch seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was war so wichtig für Sasuke, dass er sogar seinen Laden in die Hände eines sechzehnjährigen Jungen legen würde? Er riskierte erneuten Ladendiebstahl, das war Naruto klar, denn der Blonde war nicht in der Lage, sich gegen Orochimaru oder andere dieser Schlägertypen zu wehren, soviel stand fest. Und doch riskierte er es. Naruto erhielt den Schlüssel zu Sasukes Wohnung, ein weiterer, unglaublicher Vertrauensbeweis von Seiten Sasukes. Dann verschwand der Ältere und lies einen zutiefst verwirrten Naruto zurück.  
Als Sasuke auch nach drei Tagen nicht wieder zurückgekehrt war, machte sich der Blonde ernsthaft Sorgen. Das Geschäft verlief gut, und doch hatte Naruto ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend, etwas sollte geschehen und zu schnell erfuhr er die Wahrheit über Sasukes tägliches Verschwinden. Er stapelte gerade einige Zeitschriften neu, als ihn jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippte. „Sind Sie Naruto Uzumaki?" Hinter ihm stand ein junger Mann mit grauen, in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haaren, er trug einen Mundschutz und eine Augenklappe, was ihn etwas abenteuerlich aussehen lies. „Ja, der bin ich!" antwortete Naruto verblüfft und starrte zurück. „Ich bin Kakashi Hatake, der Anwalt von Sasuke Uchiha. Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass der junge Uchiha im Krankenhaus liegt. Vor einigen Monaten wurde bei ihm ein Tumor entdeckt, den man bisher nicht entfernen konnte. Er liegt im sterben, und er wollte, dass ich ihnen dies hier gebe." Er reichte dem entsetzten Naruto einen Briefumschlag, sprach ihm noch sein herzliches Beileid aus und verabschiedete sich dann schnell. Naruto ließ sich an der Theke hinabsinken und öffnete mit zitternden Händen den Umschlag.

_Lieber Naruto,_  
_es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nicht persönlich gesagt habe, doch ich hatte einfach keinen Mut dazu. Vor einigen Monaten wurde in meinem Kopf ein Tumor entdeckt, der scheinbar nicht zu entfernen ist. Ich werde höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange leben, und wollte dir nur noch dieses eine sagen! Ich bereue es nicht, dich bei mir eingestellt zu haben, ich bereue es nicht, dich bei mir wohnen zu lassen, ich bereue es nicht, dir mein Herz geschenkt zu haben. Du bist das, was mir auf dieser Welt am Wichtigsten ist, du bist das, was ich am Meisten liebe! Ja, ich liebe dich Naruto Uzumaki, das war mir schon lange klar, spätestens jedoch, als du auf der Bühne gesungen hast! Ich werde diese Zeit mit dir niemals vergessen, sie war die schönste in meinem bisherigen Leben. _  
_Falls ich sterben sollte, bitte schaue nicht zurück und sei betrübt, schaue zurück auf eine Zeit der Freude und lebe dein Leben, so wie es sein soll! Ich überlasse dir alles, was ich besitze, mein Haus, meinen Laden, mein Bankkonto! Lebe dein Leben und bleibe so glücklich, wie ich dich die letzten Tage und Wochen erleben durfte! _  
_In Liebe, dein Sasuke_

Mit tränendurchtränktem Blick las Naruto den Brief wieder und wieder. Gehirntumor! Wie bei seiner Mutter! Sein Sasuke lag im Sterben und lies ihm diese Nachricht per Brief zukommen. Wieso hatte er nichts gesagt? Doch Naruto wusste, dass er sich selbst eben diese Frage stellen konnte, wieso hatte er Sasuke nichts von seinen Gefühlen gesagt. Er war genau so ein Feigling gewesen…/Wieso?/ Dann sprang er auf und rannte los, er hatte nur noch ein Ziel, er musste ins Krankenhaus, musste Sasuke von seinen Gefühlen berichten, bevor es zu spät war. Er achtete nicht auf so etwas Banales wie Ampeln oder Fußgänger, er rannte den ganzen Weg ins nächste Krankenhaus und hoffte, dass er dort richtig sein würde.

„Ist Sasuke Uchiha als Patient in diesem Krankenhaus?" Fragend blickte Naruto die junge, violetthaarige Dame am Empfangstresen an und wippte dabei nervös mit einem Fuß. „Ja, sicher, aber…" Panisch weiteten sich die Augen den Blonden. „Was aber? Geht es ihm gut?" /Dumme Frage/, dachte er sich, doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich über seine verquerten Gedanken zu ärgern. „Er liegt im OP. Die Ärzte haben doch noch eine Lösung für sein „Problem" gefunden, denke ich. Er hat relativ hohe Chancen, das ganze lebendig und unbeschadet zu überstehen!"

Es schien sie nicht zu verwundern, das Naruto nun in stumme Tränen ausbrach. So etwas passierte in einem Krankenhaus relativ oft. „Setzten sie sich doch ins Wartezimmer, dort drüben!" Naruto nickte, wischte sich die letzten nassen Spuren aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich um. Mit langsamen, schweren Schritten betrat er besagtes Wartezimmer und war erleichtert, als er nur zwei Männer dort sitzen sah. Auf mehr Gesellschaft konnte der, sonst so kontaktfreudige Blonde gerade wirklich verzichten. Er ließ sich in einem der weichen Sessel nieder und starrte stumm auf seine Hände. Neben ihm saß ein junger Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und hellen, fliederfarbenen Augen. Ihnen gegenüber saß ein weiterer Mann, mit braunen Haaren, die ihm wie eine Ananas vom Kopf abstanden. Sie schwiegen sich an. Dann, es mussten ungefähr zwanzig Minuten vergangen sein, betrat eine junge Krankenschwester das Zimmer, sie hatte lange, blonde Haare und auf einem Namensschildchen, das sie auf ihrer Brust festgemacht hatte, stand ein Name. Ino Yamanaka.

„Herr Hyuuga, ich bitte sie, nun mit mir zu kommen! Sie sind soeben Vater einer kleinen Tochter geworden!" Der Mann neben Naruto sprang auf und ein breites, ehrliches Lächeln legte sich auf sein sonst so besorgtes und verschlossenes Gesicht. „Wie geht es TenTen?" wollte er dann noch wissen, als er mit der jungen Frau im Schlepptau das Zimmer verlässt. Die Antwort konnten sie nicht mehr verstehen, doch durch die gläserne Tür sah Naruto, wie Neji erleichtert auflachte, was ihm wirklich gut stand. „Werden sie auch Vater?" fragte nun eine ruhige, fast schon gelangweilte Stimme. Naruto hob den Kopf und starrte seien Gegenüber lange an, bevor er mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, mein Freund liegt im OP, ihm wird gerade ein Tumor entfernt." „Oh" Der Mann starrte ihn einige Sekunden lang mitleidig an. „Das tut mir Leid für sie. Na ja, ich sollte mir vermutlich nicht so viele Sorgen machen, wenn man bedenkt dass meine Frau gerade auch nur ein Kind zur Welt bringt…aber sie liegt schon seit sieben Stunden in den Wehen und noch immer kommt das Baby nicht." Betrübt blickte er auf seine Hände. „Doch, sie haben alles Recht der Welt, besorgt zu sein!" erwiderte Naruto eifrig, froh, sich mit etwas Smalltalk auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Doch freuen sie sich, sie werden Vater! Und das wird man nicht jeden Tag!" Dankbar lächelte der Mann Naruto an. „Ja, sie haben Recht! Und ihr Freund schafft das sicherlich auch! Mein Name ist übrigens Shikamaru Nara." „Naruto Uzumaki!" antwortete Naruto ebenso freundlich, bevor sie wieder in brütendes Schweigen verfielen, jedoch besaßen beide nun ein Fünkchen Hoffnung, und mochte es noch so klein sein, es war da.

„Herr Nara!" Shikamarus Kopf flog hoch und seine Augen blitzten hoffnungsvoll auf. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie sind soeben Vater einer kleinen Tochter geworden! Ihrer Frau Temari geht es gut. Kommen sie mit, sie möchte sie unbedingt sehen." Shikamaru sprang auf und hastete zur Tür. Im Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen und blickte sich um. „Er wird es schaffen!" meinte er dann mit einem kleinen, aufmunternden Lächeln zu Naruto, bevor er Ino Yamanaka folgte, seinem Vaterglück entgegen.

Nun war Naruto alleine mit seinen Sorgen und Ängsten, doch es war ihm immer noch lieber, als sie mit anderen zu teilen. Sein Magen rebellierte und er befürchtete, dass ihm sein Frühstück wieder hochkommen würde. So saß er noch einige Stunden im Sessel und kam vor Sorge fast um, bis Ino erneut ins Zimmer kam. Naruto, der gerade sein Gesicht in den Händen versteckt hatte, blickte langsam auf. Erst blickte ihn die Blonde ernst an, doch dann lächelte sie und Naruto überschwemmte eine Welle der Erleichterung. „Er hat es geschafft! Es gibt keine bleibenden Schäden und er wird das Krankenhaus in ein paar Tagen wieder verlassen können!" Beruhigt nickte Naruto, doch er hatte noch eine Frage: „Kann…kann ich ihn sehen?" Ino überlegte kurz, doch er musste wohl dermaßen verzweifelt ausgesehen haben, dass sie ihm keine Bitte abschlagen konnte. „Aber er schläft noch! Vermutlich wird er erst in ein oder zwei Stunden aus der Narkose erwachen!" Naruto nickte, dann lies er sich die Zimmernummer geben.

Er sah so zierlich und zerbrechlich aus, wie er da in den großen Kissen und Laken lag, seine Gesichtsfarbe war noch blasser als sonst und doch war er in gewisser Weise wunderschön. Naruto strich ihm eine seiner schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und bettete seinen Kopf auf Sasukes Brust. Erst jetzt spürte er, wie ihn der Tag geschwächt hatte, es war das erste Mal seit Stunden, dass er nicht vor Sorge fast umkam und so machte er entspannt die Augen zu, mit dem festen Vorsatz nur für ein paar Minuten vor sich hin träumen, doch daraus wurden dann ein paar Stunden.

Er wurde erst durch eine Bewegung wach. Verschlafen öffnete er die Augen und blickte direkt in die schwarzen, undurchdringlichen Augen von Sasuke, die er so liebte. „Du bist wach!" flüsterte er ungläubig und spürte, wie der Ältere schwach nach seiner Hand griff. „Hast du...meinen…Brief bekommen?" hustete Sasuke, er war immer noch geschwächt durch die Strapazen der Operation. Naruto nickte nur und strich ihm beruhigend über die Wange. Dann lehnte er sich vor und seine ozeanblauen Augen trafen auf die Pechschwarzen des Uchihas. Drei-vier Sekunden blieben sie vollkommen in den Augen des jeweils anderen versunken, dann senkte Naruto langsam seinen Blick und richtete ihn nun auf die hellen, verführerisch weich aussehenden Lippen des Älteren. Langsam beugte er sich noch ein wenig weiter runter und legte seine eigenen Lippen auf Sasukes. Ein Glücksgefühl, das er nicht recht beschreiben konnte, durchflutete ihn und ließ sein Herz kurz aussetzen und daraufhin wie wild losschlagen. Er schloss seine Augen, genau wie Sasuke und genoss dieses einmalige Gefühl. Dann spürte er, wie Sasuke leicht mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen strich und gewährte dem Älteren auch sofort einlass. Er stupste Sasukes Zunge sanft mit seiner an und spürte erneut dieses Glücksgefühl, dass ihn übermannte. Als sie sich wegen Luftmangel voneinander lösen mussten, strich Naruto Sasuke über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme und schloss den unten liegenden fest in seine Arme, immer darauf bedacht, ihm nicht allzu viele Schmerzen zu bereiten. „Ich dich auch…ich dich doch auch!"

Am Abend durfte Sasuke seinen ersten Spaziergang durch den Park machen. Naruto fand, dass er in seiner Trainingshose und dem Linkin Park T-Shirt unglaublich sexy aussah, was er ihm auch sofort sagte. Dieser kicherte nur und küsste seinen Engel daraufhin leidenschaftlich. „Na, sehen sie, ich sagte doch, er kommt durch!" Naruto drehte sich um und erblickte Shikamaru, der einen Arm um eine junge Frau mit hanfblonden Haaren gelegt hatte. Im Arm hielt er ein kleines Bündel, das sich merkwürdigerweise bewegte. Er grinste stolz. „Meine Tochter! Wir werden sie Ayaka Suna nennen!" Naruto erblickte das Gesicht eines kleinen Wesens, mit strahlend blauen Augen und dunkelbraunem Haarflaum. „Die ist ja süß!" quietschte er und Sasuke grinste. Er war froh, seinen Engel so gut gelaunt zu erleben, nach alldem, was er erlebt hatte, in den letzten Tagen, Wochen und Monaten.

Auf dem Rückweg in Sasukes Zimmer kamen ihn zwei Männer entgegen, die einen kleinen Jungen in die Mitte genommen hatten. Der Junge zog an den Händen seiner Eltern und wollte scheinbar schneller, als die beiden jungen Männer. „Papa Gaara…ich will jetzt endlich Tante Temaris und Onkel Shikamarus Baby sehen! Papa Lee, sag ihm, es soll schneller gehen!" Die beiden Männer warfen sich liebevolle Blicke zu, bevor sie anfingen zu laufen und der Junge vergnügt quietschte. Sasuke und Naruto blieben stehen und beobachteten, wie die drei bei Shikamaru und seiner Frau stehen blieben. Der eine Mann, ein rothaariger, kleiner Kerl, der seine blauen Augen schwarz umrundet hatte, hob seinen kleinen, vermutlich adoptierten Sohn auf den Arm, damit er das Neugeborene sehen konnte, während der andere, ein schwarzhaariger, drahtiger Typ Shikamaru gratulierte. Naruto lächelte, als er Sasukes sehnsüchtiges Gesicht sah und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Wir haben so viel Zeit!" meinte er zu ihm und blickte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen eindringlich an. „Ja, so viel mehr Zeit als ich erwartet hatte!" meinte dieser und erwiderte die Umarmung glücklich.


End file.
